Bind (debuff)
Bind is a debuff in Xenoblade Chronicles. It prevents the afflicted from moving, but the victim can still attack or use arts if they are in range of their target(s). Unlike Topple, Daze and Sleep, Bind can not be removed by help from party members. This can be a hindrance to any position-dependent tactics for Shulk, Riki, or Fiora. It can even leave characters completely unable to aid in battle if they are separated without any long range arts when Bind is inflicted on them. To prevent this, Bind Resist gems or Debuff Resist gems can be equipped. Bind can be inflicted on enemies either via gems or arts such as Melia's Shadow Stitch art or Riki's Roly-Poly art. They can then be safely attacked by using long distance attacks, such as Melia's Elemental Discharge and Sharla's rifle attacks. Distribution Arts * Roly-Poly (Riki) — Inflicts Bind on a single target if it fails to inflict Topple. * Shadow Stitch (Melia) — Inflicts Bind on enemies within a large radius around Melia. Gems * Bind * Bind Resist Equipment * Railgun * Argos Boots Enemies Sorted by arts. Antibody Assault * Jelly Selua * Mystical Klesida Big Body Press * Gentle Rodriguez Binding Noise * Brabilam Vang * Dark Kisling * Drunk Vang * Musical Vanflare * Satorl Vang * Shadeless Matrix * Sierra Vang * Storm Vang * Teneb Vang Binding Ray * Lazy Bluco * Makna Eluca * Perna Eluca Binding Screech * Amber Fischer (also uses Insane Screech) * Assault Flamii * Black Flamii * Kukukoro Flamii * Lacus Flamii (also uses Insane Screech) * Lahar Flamii * Marsh Flamii (also uses Insane Screech) * Opulent Flamii * Prosperous Zepar * Resplendent Flamii * Satorl Flamii (also uses Insane Screech) Binding Voice * Possessio Hode Binding Web * Arachno Queen Blizzard Breath * Dark Murakmor Bolt Shock * Flavel Andos * Nero Andos * Reckless Galdon Brilliant Light * Face Nemesis Burst Animus * Sureny Telethia Channel (Talent) * Ghostly Mahatos (V) * Gigas Telethia (V) * Leone Telethia (I) Chastise * Yaldabaoth Confine * Archer Hode * Kurian Hode * Watcher Hode Crazier Dance VIII * Trava Kromar Dead Bind * M53/THANK * M57/BEAST Devour Preparation * Barbaric Sitri * Eternal Palsadia Ether Shot * Wizard Entia Flame Breath * Hidden Gamigin * Snowal Taos * Snowi Taos Foot Trap * Defensive Kromar * Flutes Kromar * Lograt Kromar * Otol Kromar * Stormy Belagon Guilty Bomb III * Tyrea Insane Screech * Enchanting Grune * Oasis Flamii Light of Demise * Final Marcus Medyu Ray * Defensive/ONION Monado Shooter IX * Zanza Numbing Scales * Chordy Skeeter * Leg Skeeter * Light Skeeter * Little Skeeter Rex Roar * Blizzard Belgazas Roar * Archer Tirkin * Bow Chilkin * Ranger Tirkin * Sniper Paramecia * Sniper Tirkin Sacrifishot * Secondo Nova Super Nova VII * Mysterious Telethia Super Numbing Scales * Atmos Flier * Clima Flier * Clowd Flier * Colony Flier * Fine Flier * Happiness Flier * Weather Flier Wild Crash * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) * Spirit - Xord * Temporal Gawain * Xord Wind Whip * Aqua Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Bono Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Emeraude Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Fiume Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Frost Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Saldox Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Solare Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Uragano Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) * Wind Nebula (also uses Wind Burst II) Spike (No Specific Art) * Plump Sprahda * Prosperous Zepar * Radiant Pterix * Vague Barbas Category:XC1 Status